cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Lilith '''is a unique and powerful Demon, she is considered the one of the very few female Demons and one of the only Demons to have been originally a human, and not an Angel. '''Background It is unknown exactly how Lilith become a Demon, but she was originally the first wife of Adam, born at the same time as him, she predates Eve and all other classes of Demons, possibly making her the very first Demon along side Satan. Her creation is described in many alternative versions. One mentions her creation as being before Adam's, on the fifth day, because the "living creatures" with whose swarms God filled the waters included Lilith. A similar version, related to the earlier Talmudic passages, recounts how Lilith was fashioned with the same substance as Adam was, shortly before. A third alternative version states that God originally created Adam and Lilith in a manner that the female creature was contained in the male. Lilith's soul was lodged in the depths of the Great Abyss. When God called her, she joined Adam. After Adam's body was created a thousand souls from the left side attempted to attach themselves to him. However, God drove them off. Adam was left lying as a body without a soul. Then a cloud descended and God commanded the earth to produce a living soul. This God breathed into Adam, who began to spring to life and his female was attached to his side. God separated the female from Adam's side. The female side was Lilith, whereupon she flew to the Cities of the Sea and attacks humankind. Yet another version claims that Lilith emerged as a divine entity that was born spontaneously, either out of the Great Supernal Abyss or out of the power of an aspect of God. This aspect of God, one of his ten attributes, at its lowest manifestation has an affinity with the realm of evil and it is out of this that Lilith merged with Samael.[ Lilith left Adam after she refused to become subservient to him and then would not return to the Garden of Eden after she had coupled with the Archangel Samael. In Jewish mythology, Lilith is often envisioned as a seductive, dangerous Demon of the night, who kidnaps babies to feed on their blood. Appearance Unlike other Demons, Lilith's true form is way more horrifying and grotesque, though it is unknown exactly what her true form looks like, she often appears in the form of a seductive young female with flowing hair and soft pale skin. Powers and Abilities Lilith is the oldest Demon, and possibly the most powerful, with only the likes of the Princes of Hell being close to her in power. She out-ranks all Demons in the hierarchy of Hell, with only Satan himself out-ranking her. She commanded great respect from other Demons, and as well as being feared. * Demonic Possession '- Lilith is able to take over the bodies of human beings against their will. Unlike some other Demons, she can do this without being noticed. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength]]' '- As the first Demon, Lilith is stronger than humans, most if not all other Demons and lower-class Angels. She is capable of slaughtering grown men with her bare hands. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- As a Demon, Lilith does not require sleep or sustenance to survive. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- Lilith possesses an enhanced sense of smell and hearing. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- As a Demon, she can move at much faster paces than humans, and even most other Demons. * [[Super Agility|'Super Agility']]' - '''Lilith can move with more flexibility and dexterity than other Demons. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Lilith was born in the Garden of Eden, making her hundreds of thousands years old. * 'Advanced Invulnerability '- Though she cannot be killed by conventional means, she is still vulnerable to some demonic weaknesses, though she has a very high tolerance to them. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- Her presence will cause lights to flicker. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- Being a Demon, she can perceive beings and objects that are invisible. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- Like all Demons, she can alter her appearance at will, she will often take the form of seductive women to seduce and kill men. * [[Thermokinesis|'Thermokinesis']]' '- Being a powerful Demon, her presence will cause the temperature in the area to dramatically decrease, even to the point where frost will begin to form. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- Lilith is capable to snapping a grown man's neck with a hand gesture. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- She is naturally invisible, and can only be seen when she wants to be seen. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- By using hand gestures, Lilith can inflict wounds on others, even other Demons. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Lilith could instantaneously appear and disappear at will. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]' '- She could heal herself from injuries faster than a normal human, she can also heal her host's body. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- Lilith can manipulate reality to a limited extent, but to a greater extent than other Demons. In exchange for a soul, Lilith could grant her clients power, fame, fortune, or influence. * [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]' '- She can read the minds of humans, and communicate with them telepathically. '''Weaknesses' * Deities '- Gods can effortlessly destroy Lilith. * 'Archangels '- Archangels are capable of overpowering Lilith and possibly kill her. * '''Divine Weaponry '- Godly weapons can harm and kill Lilith. * [[Exorcism|'''Exorcism]]' '- Lilith can be exorcised, though she is highly resilient to exorcisms. * [[Holy Water|'Holy Water']]' '- Holy Water will burn Lilith upon contact, however she is able to recover more quickly from it. * [[Devil's Trap|'Devil's Trap']]' '- Capable of trapping her momentarily, but won't hold her indefinitely. * [[Iron|'Iron']]' '- While she cannot cross iron, and coming into contact will burn her flesh, she can recover quickly from iron-based injuries. * Crucifixes '- Crucifixes have a limited effect on Lilith. * [[Magic|'Magic]]' '- Magic is capable of binding, banishing, and repelling her, however she is resistant to weaker forms of magic. Category:Demons